ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Impa
.]] '''Impa' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''The Legend of Zelda'' franchise. Typically, she serves as a nursemaid and/or bodyguard to Princess Zelda and often offers guidance to Link. While she does not appear in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, an old woman named Impaz is likely to be a descendant of her or Impa herself, since she lives in the Hidden Village, which, according to a Hylian language sign, is the old Kakariko Village. Appearances Impa is an old, but dedicated nursemaid to Princess Zelda. The two share a great relationship, and she almost considers Zelda her daughter, and would do anything to protect her. When Hyrule Castle is under attack, the wounded Impa escapes to find a boy with enough courage to save Hyrule. Stumbling across Link, Impa tells him he must find all the pieces of the Triforce, and save Princess Zelda. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link .]] Impa is the nursemaid of the royal family of Hyrule. Impa knows more than anyone could imagine and it is her who explained to Link his destiny. The Legend of Zelda was passed down from her family to keep it safe. Upon seeing the Triforce on Link's hand, she showed him where the princess was asleep in North Castle. She then told him of the legend of the Great Palace, the location of the Triforce of Courage. She gave Link six Crystals to place in the six palaces all over Hyrule to then gain access to the Great Palace and awaken the Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time, Impa makes her biggest appearance. Impa is the loyal protector of Princess Zelda, and one of the few Sheikah left in Hyrule. Unlike in other Legend of Zelda games, including Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, Impa is much thinner and probably younger. She is a great asset to the Royal Family and she has sworn to protect Princess Zelda. After Link talks with Princess Zelda, Impa appears and teach him the Zelda's Lullaby and help him to get out of Hyrule Castle, also explains Link that he should go to Kakariko Village, an early Sheikah town that where she was born and raised, and she opened to the poor folks. When Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle Town, Impa helped Princess Zelda to escape in a white horse, and the princess threw the Ocarina of Time to Link. It is possible that Impa taught Zelda the ways of the Sheikah, so she could hide herself from Ganondorf as Sheik. After Link awakens after having been sealed within the Temple of Light for seven years after opening the door to the Sacred Realm and eventually defeats Bongo Bongo, the boss of the Shadow Temple and awakens Impa as the Sage of Shadow. She adds her power to Link's by giving him the Shadow Medallion. Impa and Princess Zelda aids Link in his final battle, sealing away Ganon to the Sacred Realm. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Impa is the trusted nursemaid of Princess Zelda. Impa, sent by Zelda to bring Nayru back to Hyrule for protection, meets Link when she finds she cannot move a large rock with the Mark of the Hero upon it: Link moves this with ease. However, Veran, Sorceress of Shadow, had possessed Impa. Veran transfers herself into Nayru, leaving Impa's body. After Nayru is kidnapped, Impa puts all her trust in Link to save Labrynna. This version of Impa is younger than her original and animated appearances but presumably older than the Sheikah Impa of OoT, and sports a substantially heavier build. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Impa is the trusted nursemaid of Princess Zelda, and she has been sent to bring Din, the Oracle of Seasons away from the dangers that threaten her in Holodrum, and take her back to Hyrule. However the Oracle Din is captured by Onox, Impa puts all her trust into Link to save her, as he bears the mark of a Hylian hero. This Impa is the same one as in Oracle of Ages. ''The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker While Impa did not appear in The Wind Waker, one of the stained glass windows in Hyrule Castle's basement depicted her with an Sheikah emblem over her. ''Ocarina of Time'' Manga Impa in the manga has some different aspect in story, Link first meets her at the Market when playing with the disguised Princess Zelda. When Ganondorf attacks the Castle, Impa is seen attacking some Stalfos with a kodachi. When Link is an adult, he goes to Kakariko Village and Impa trains him and pierces his ears as a traditional rite of passage of the young males Sheikah. Later in the story Sheik reveals that Princess Zelda awanted to infiltrate as a minion of Ganon. Impa desides to solve this transforming her into a male Sheikah, and explains to the Princess to tell Ganondorf that she/he left Hyrule because of the Royal Family's betrayal but he have returned due to the possible collapse, Sheik explains this to the King of the Gerudo and gained his confidence. ''Oracle of Ages'' Manga In the Oracle of Ages manga, Impa has almost superhuman strength. Trivia *In the official artwork of the Oracle games, Impa has red eyes, implying that she is a Sheikah. *Impa the only true confirmed Sheikah in all the series; Sheik is Princess Zelda's alter-ego, and the other characters theorised as Sheikah are not confirmed by Nintendo yet. *The Impa from The Legend of Zelda and Adventure of Link is a Hylian due to the fact that she doesn't have red eyes but this could be only a case of retcon by Nintendo. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional maids Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional priests and priestesses Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:1998 introductions